


Bitterness

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Black Zetsu before Naruto unexpectedly seals it away. Oneshot.
Kudos: 2





	Bitterness

As I watch my beloved Mother or kaa-san, the ancient Princess Otsutsuki Kaguya disappear as a result of being resealed within a new moon, I can't help but feel very shocked and also disappointed at what has happened.

When Mother was finally revived thanks to my efforts and also me using Uchiha Madara as a medium, I was hopeful.

Hopeful that after centuries of waiting and also working behind the scenes to resurrect Mother after she had been sealed away by her twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura so long ago that she would not only successfully be revived and also appear in the modern ninja world but that she would kill her sons's reincarnations, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke as well as their two companions, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi.

If she had managed to pull that off despite Team 7's interference, then everything would have gone according to my plan as Team 7 would be dead, their physical bodies reduced to nothingness while their chakra along with those of everyone else who is currently trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi would be restored to Mother and this whole affair or rather, the Fourth Shinobi World War would have ended with Mother as the unexpected victor and me, her loyal son by her side as she finally achieved her dream of stopping her beloved nursery, the world from being damaged any further by fighting.

But..

But that has failed thanks to Team 7 as well as Uchiha Obito, a long-time associate of mine defecting and joining them to save the world.

Now Mother is being sealed away and I'm here on the field, all alone while still pinned down by those damned two Truth-Seeking Balls Naruto launched at me seconds after he severed Mother's left arm in a fit of rage after I had insulted Obito who is now dead.

However, it's not the end.

Not yet.

I'm still here.

Which means I can now formulate a new plan to revive Mother once again.

Like before, it will take a lot of time to do so but it will be worth it in the end.

Suddenly, I find my thoughts being interrupted as a figure appears, landing in front of me.

When the figure looks up, I realize that it's Naruto.

"So you never wanted to leave your mom's side", he says. 

"You bastard!", I curse, noting that I'm filled with raw loathing and anger at this young man, this teenager, this _child_ who has disrupted a plan that I originally thought was foolproof.

"Just because you were hiding in the shadows this whole time while you were babbling on and on doesn't mean I was going to let you get off scot-free", Naruto states.

As he grabs the right side of Mother's cloak, I struggle.

I'm not going anywhere.

Not at all.

"You.. You're just another part of the shinobi history I created!", I snap. "A brat like you can't touch the likes of me!".

He pauses, his right fist clenched tightly and I note that he's shaking with anger.

"The shinobi history was created by the lives and deaths of ninja", Naruto replies. 

He then uses both his hands to grab Mother's left arm which has me still inside and lifts it up from the ground.

"Don't you dare compare them to a snot-nosed brat like yourself who's too afraid to leave his mother's side!", Naruto yells.

Before I can say anything else, I find myself being spun around a few times before I'm tossed into the air.

I then realize that I've landed inside the new moon which means I'm going to be sealed away too.

Which is terrifying.

I try to move, to get out of here but it's no good.

I'm stuck here.

_Forever._

And just before more rocks appear, sealing me in altogether, I have time for one final thought before everything stops.

_Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto..._

**Fin**


End file.
